youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Felina Meow
Felina Meow is a cat that first appears in Littlest Pet Street - Part 1. She is a viral video star. When she first meets Blythe, she is rude and demanding. She admits in Littlest Pet Street - Part 2 that she never had the opportunity to work with others before and was jealous of how close the pets are. Eventually she warms up to the other pets and agrees to be in their movie. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is Comquateater's love interest, and is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends, but is now one of Comquateater's friends. Trivia *Felina is one of the only two characters to be voiced by a celebrity actor/actress, the first being Heidi. *In the episode Spendthrifty, Felina Meow can be seen on the manager's computer screen. *She's one of the two characters that appear in cameo before the episode that focuses on her, the other is Madame Pom *She first has a crush on Comquateater in 2018 until she becomes his friend in 2019. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Quotes *''I'm way too big a star to appear in your silly little movie.'' *''I'm sorry for being such a diva.'' *''Anyway I hope I didn't ruin your movie.'' Gallery Screenshot 2016-04-26-19-33-46-1.png Felina Meow.png Socute.png Eyes.png Fancy.png Weird.png Imagecuute.png Cute.png Image.png Meow.png Big eyes.jpeg Confuzzled.png Street 13.png Street 14.png Street 24.png Street 25.png Street 94.png Street 93.png Street 91.png Street 90.png Street 88.png Street 87.png Street 85.png Street 84.png Street 83.png Street 81.png Street 80.png Street 79.png Street 78.png Street 74.png Street 72.png Street 71.png Finale 2.png Finale 16.png Finale 17.png Finale 18.png Finale 19.png Finale 28.png Finale 29.png Finale 30.png Finale 31.png Finale 32.png Finale 33.png Finale 34.png Finale 35.png Finale 36.png Finale 40.png Finale 42.png Finale 43.png Finale 44.png Finale 47.png Finale 63.png Finale 64.png Finale 65.png Finale 76.png Finale 92.png Finale 114.png Finale 113.png Finale 112.png Finale 111.png Finale 109.png Finale 107.png Finale 106.png Finale 105.png Finale 104.png Finale 103.png Finale 100.png Finale 99.png Finale 98.png Finale 97.png Finale 95.png vlcsnap-2016-06-04-13h56m51s755.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Adults Category:Mammals Category:Pets Category:Pink/Purple pets Category:Celebrities Category:Animals Category:Littlest Pet Shop characters